User blog:AidenDaSvenskaSigill/Urgent importance for new users, or unblocked users!
Hello their new user! I welcome you to happy tree fanon wikia... here we will make sure you have a fun and stay safe. However, they're still rules that you need to follow so you, and everyone can have a fun and safe time. Before you read this, make sure you read this, and this Foreigns languages Some of us have another language. However, theres a rule thats not in there that I was told on chat by an admin a while back. The rule is your not allowed to speak any foreign languages all the time. Only english is allowed. If your english is bad, don't worry, however it might be a bit difficult to figure out what you're saying. But, if you make a page in enlish and its poor, don't worry we have admins here that will correct grammar mistakes, but on your profile, no. Unless its vandalized. Or for maintenance. And, sometimes google translate is inaccurate. So that might be an issue. However, speaking a foreign language in a rp with your character is alright! As long as enough you give english translation for it. And on the wikia its allowed, unless you don't do it all the time. Once in a while you may, but only on your message wall if you get a reply in a foreign language! But, character's whose names are in a foreign language is allowed. For example Corvus's name is Latin for Crow. And Aiden (my name and my self insert's name) is a Scottish word for "fire" (which is a bizarre coincidence, wasn't aware until I was told by a admin today). Harassment harassment is another word that means bullying. Now, lets just say, your being serious and you say to another user "Goomba fuck you" (I'm not offending anyone, i'm doing that as an example and a reference to Vanoss Gaming). That is considered harassment. However its allowed in roleplays. And if your doing it as a joke make sure you let them know. However, you can't do that to users outside of the chat unless its a spam topic or a game, as long as enough your not offending anyone! Since we do take it seriously most of the time. And if your doing it for the private message test in chat (private message isn't working on the chat as of now on every wikia). Spam now, spam isn't allowed... on the spam topic, thats allowed... however, its not that kind of spam. The spam topic is like this user #1 Goomba fuck you user #2 muffins user #3 Hoodini however, thats just an example how you do a spam topic, you can do one reply, and wait for another user to reply. But the spam that isn't allowed is the one you think. Spamming is when you repeat the same message or a different message on the chat, message board, or etc. This is an example of spam Goomba fuck you goomba fuck you goomba fuck you goomba fuck you (not trying to be offensive, making a reference and giving an example) and its repeated over and over until the user is blocked or it stops. However, if you accidentaly send more than one message. (usually you send one extra message) thats alright, just say its a accident. However if you do it more than once its not. Vandalism Vandalism is when you add false information on another person's page or profile. Like for example, on a user page you edit it and put this on it "I am stupid", or "I give episode ideas" as an example. For pages you put friends/enemies on there without the creator's consent. Or adding false information in an episode. However, adding categories or fixing grammar is alright... as long as enough the categories of the page or episode fall under it. Or the grammar mistakes were wrong and corrected. Like for grammar heres an example "I like eat cheeseburger" but, heres the correct grammar for that sentence in quotes "I like to eat cheeseburgers". But, on user pages, vandalism isn't allowed, unless your a rollback like me, and your undoing an edit caused by vandalism and you accidently got some of the things deleted on there when you click the previous version for the page. (Happened to me when I did a rollback test on my profile page... lost some things) Admin abuse lets just say, your an admin here. Now, admins must be honest, must contribute, be kind, and making sure that users are blocked for breaking a rule or the rules. However, if your abusing your power by blocking a user for having an opinion or you don't like him or her. Or unblocking yourself after your blocked for a short period of time when your not supposed to is abuse. And removing admin rights from users when there wasn't any voting or the voting results were opposing, or they weren't done yet. However, they're was a recent scandal (Scandal means "an action or event regarded as morally or legally wrong and causing general public outrage") of admin abuse. And, the issue was taken care of already, and the admin lost his rights and is blocked for two weeks... so you don't need to do anything about that anymore. Underage Now, this is a wikia rule, and a wikia wide rule, that is on almost every wikia. All users have to be 13 or older. Any user thats under 13, will be blocked until the user's 13th birthday, or for a long time if the user doesn't give out his age or birth date, which is reasonable since they want to stay safe. Now, we're doing this not because we think your immature, its because your too young to make choices on the internet. And so you can stay safe so you won't get bullied and make it continue but forwarding a message back. Now, if you don't feel comfortable giving out your age or birth date, and your under 13, then its recommended to stay off from the wikia until you reach the age of 13. Cross Wiki Drama now, cross wiki drama. Its slightly a wikia wide rule. Wikia wide means all (most if not all) wikias have that rule since it was on wikia community central (the main wikia of all wikias) have that rule there. Now, cross wiki drama is when you go on another wikia and cause drama there thats from another wikia. So basically heres an example of cross wikia drama. this wikia: This user might not like me.... I know (s)hes lying... (s)he called me a jerk... please make me feel better (this is an example, sometimes a user is telling the truth, most of the time he or she is lying about stuff like that) another wikia which the user that was accused of lying isn't on: his user might not like me.... I know (s)hes lying... (s)he called me a jerk... please make me feel better. so basically, its going on a wikia causing drama, and going to another causing drama. Its against the rules. However, you might get caught if we check other wikis. If theres drama on another wikia and you don't bring it here (I had trouble on a VGCP wikia which they were harassing me, I talked about them, but I didn't do post the same blog on that wikia to avoid drama). IS allowed, but don't try bringing drama on other wikias (its hard to explain this.... but if I didn't explain it well please edit this) so now we got all the rules you might not be aware of, we hope you have a fun time Category:Blog posts